1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to safety shields and, more specifically, to a pet safety device for a bed comprising a polymeric device, such as Plexiglas® or similar material composed of fastenable angular members having a planar base with a vertically extending planar wall, preferably fabricated by bending sheet material into a substantially right angle, with the planar base positionable between a bed's mattress and box spring along the foot and sides of a bed serving as said pet-safety guard.
The vertical portion of the pet-safety guard extends above the height of the mattress forming a barrier wall thereby keeping pets from falling off the bed and injuring themselves.
The side portion extends approximately one third of the distance from the foot of the bed to the headboard.
Regardless of the size of the mattress, the foot portion extends from one side of the bed to the other. The side portions and foot portion are held together by fasteners, which are illustrated as angle brackets but other fasteners may be used serving similar purpose. The pet-safety barrier can be of a transparent, translucent or opaque material and may incorporate a graphic design or pattern thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other bed devices designed with railings. While these devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they where designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
It is thus desirable to provide a plurality of positionable angled members forming a pet-safety guard
It is further desirable to provide a pet-safety device having an extension member that when used in conjunction with one of the side angled members extends the length of one side of the pet-safety guard.